


【DBH】論精神疾病面對方法

by Falcon_lion



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_lion/pseuds/Falcon_lion
Summary: 反轉AU（也沒有全部人都反轉就是了）＊私設：康納三兄弟皆為底特律警局不同部門與上個強制治療可以說沒有關係(幹三人皆有精神病症※康納（51）:幽閉恐懼症及恐慌症←自殺傾向※馬修（60）:暴力傾向※莫里斯（900）: 潔癖及強迫症※漢克:為現在高級警用仿生人HK800裡頭帶有RK³→漢康 注意避雷這是康納與漢克撘檔一個月差不多發生的事情。





	【DBH】論精神疾病面對方法

喘不過氣，他掐著手臂試圖讓自己清醒，但效果甚微。

狹小的空間從四面八方擠壓，眼前一片黑暗，像潮水般往上湧，而他被迫浸泡於此，眼前僅有一小點如同針細射入的光線，從那裡他看不到任何的東西，而那縈繞於鼻尖的像是腐爛、潮濕還有血腥味攪和在一起的氣味，試圖將他溺斃。

雙眼輕顫，他全身上下緊繃的肌肉疼痛不堪，剩下的五感能夠只聽見外頭傳來那若有似無的嬉鬧聲，甚至開始拍打著他所在的地方，從外頭震盪進來的聲音放大數倍，口中喃喃念著不知是誰的名字，現在的自己與所有事物隔離，緊捏著手臂的雙手潮濕，甚至能夠在衣服上擠出些汗水，但他感覺那觸感太過黏膩不適，他舉起強烈顫抖的手，藉著微弱的燈光他似乎看到自己雙手腕的傷口冉冉流出藍色的液體，那聞起來像是鮮血的味道，連驚嚇的情緒都沒有，他只是逃避的將那些東西擦回衣服上，持續在這陰冷狹小的地方發抖著，最後他放棄的緊緊閉上眼，再多的掙扎是無用，他知道。

 

「哈阿...。」先是發出了一聲像是窒息過久後而喘過氣的聲響，他才感覺到乾燥不堪的喉嚨發出如同灼燒過頭的乾涸麻痛，入眼所見的是那熟悉不過的蒼白天花板，上頭幾乎沒有一片灰塵，他渾身疲憊冰冷，就如同他方才的夢境一樣。

他想不起來昨晚發生了什麼事，腦袋裡像是被灌了鉛般的沉重，雙眼酸澀的連眨眼都吃力，全身像是浸泡過水的潮濕，他甚至可以看到凝結於睫毛上的水珠隨著眨眼的動作滑落，明明應該是睡了一晚，但他四肢脫力，連爬起身都覺得慵懶，稍稍動了動手指後才感覺到那如同刺傷般的疼痛。

康納下意識的想抬起手，該處卻傳來被拉扯般的撕裂感，他的手僅僅動了一些，帶著金屬碰撞的聲響，疼痛感從肢體末梢傳到大腦神經，差點就痛乎出聲，手指卻發麻的毫無知覺，身上冒出了更多的冷汗，他感覺到疼痛的手腕處傳來一種黏膩的溫熱感，偏過頭他才發現自己的手被一個像是情趣用品的手銬銬在床邊，左手手銬內裡縫上白色的毛絨已經被蹭出紅色，裡頭傳出刺鼻的血腥味──他想起來了，這是他這三個月以來第8次的自殺未遂。

手銬並沒有銬的非常緊，但卻剛好卡在了手掌最寬的位置，即使變換角度也無法拿下，鍊子的長度使他雙手無法互相觸碰，一切似乎經過了精密的計算，就連那扣在脖子上的項圈也是，手銬上的金屬材質反射著銀色的光芒，他看著反射於上的自己，額前的頭髮散亂、憔悴、蒼白，眼睛下方甚至有些許陰影，毫無血色的雙唇緊抿著，上頭似乎因為過於乾裂而滲出了血珠──那是他臉上唯一的紅潤。

像是個吸毒犯，他這麼自嘲著，但他疲憊的連勾起嘴角都做不太出來。

「你醒了，康納。」莫里斯那平板的聲線將他拉回現實，他不知何時站在床尾處，明明是弟弟卻硬生生比自己高了些，他穿著簡易的家居服上頭甚至沒有多少皺褶，雙手扶著個托盤，那與自己過於相似的面容沒有表情，但康納可以從那灰藍色的虹膜中看出某種情緒，那是一種過於安靜的怒意，而他在憤怒時通常都會直乎他的名。

「...」康納沒有回應，那股毛躁感在胸口騷動，他知道那是他恐慌發病前的徵兆，那種熟悉的恐懼從腳底湧上，他先深吸了一口氣，表情沒變，只是看著眼前的青年將手上的托盤放到床頭邊──上頭是毛巾以及浴盆──然後坐到了床邊。

「康納，別害怕，你明明知道我們會因此而生氣，你還是去做了不是嗎。」他感覺到床因為他的體重而下降了些許，然後瞧見那熟悉的男人微垂的睫毛纖長，藏在底下的灰藍色眼睛像是燃燒著的藍色火焰，他的手指溫柔的擦過他乾裂的嘴唇，他的體溫很高，像是會將他燙傷，上頭凝成的血珠被他擦去，然後舔舐入口，莫里斯看著眼前蒼白又脆弱的面孔，如同琥珀般的眼睛隱隱透著恐懼，他的聲音低沉平穩。「我得好好想想怎麼懲罰你。」

「莫里斯，你沒有理由懲罰我，要做什麼是...!!」

他的話語硬生生的被打斷，男人突然朝他撲了過來，將他坐起的身子壓回了床上，力道大到他整個身體撞到床時還有著反彈的力道，他是被抓著脖子上的項圈壓制住的，那些微窒息的感覺讓他焦躁、恐懼，雙手手銬因為裡頭柔軟的絨毛而沒嗑著，但從那傳來撕裂的疼痛更加明顯，原本就沉重的腦袋更是像天旋地轉般的轉動著，不著邊際。

康納完全被他罩在身子下方，他身為哥哥個頭卻不及這小他幾歲的弟弟，背著光線他仍能看到他幽幽的灰色眼睛染著藍色的光芒，他的眼睛總是會染著這樣的色彩，像顆玻璃珠一樣。

莫里斯的控制慾非常強烈，尤其是對康納以及他自己周邊所有的可控制事物，已經到了病態的地步，自從康納第一次發病──從那次事件之後，他們都變了。

「當然，是你的自由。」他的聲音低沉暗啞，低頻的聲響從他聲帶傳出，震動著他的耳膜以及那胡亂跳動的心臟，那胸口中的不適感已經開始蔓延擴大到身體裡所有地方，他感覺到自己的牙關震顫，口腔內開始擴散某種腥味。  
「而不讓你自由過了頭，我跟馬修會試著讓你好好用身體記起我們是多麼需要你。」他說著這句話時卻顯得異常溫柔，並將吻落於康納的唇角，他那如同玻璃珠般的眼睛出現了迷離的情慾，康納感覺自己的呼吸被他奪去。

「什...。」  
「是的康納，這是我鮮少跟莫里斯有共同想法的時候，作為哥哥應該感到開心吧？」  
馬修就在這時候突然推開門，他似乎才剛下班，身上還穿著警局裡的衣服，那與他相像的面容此時模糊不清，他手上也端了些東西，康納因為躺著的角度沒有看清楚，但他現在也不是太過在意了，他沒有辦法分心去在意那些東西。

「不，你們不能...！」康納似乎意識到了他們想做什麼，又或許只是恐慌的感覺再次冒出，他用他僅剩能動的雙腿開始朝身上的莫里斯踢去，卻直接被他架住不安份的雙腿，這時康納才發現他雙腿也有著兩個像是皮帶的環扣，他從兩端拉出了兩條繩子扣到了他脖子上項圈的扣環中，迫使他只能跨開雙腿讓眼前的人占據其中。「莫里斯！！」

「是？哥哥？」他刻意放柔了口氣，然後安撫似的親吻開始因為羞恥或是焦躁的而變的豔紅的眼角，手上卻開始解開他身上唯一一件的黑色襯衫──康納認得這件衣服並不是自己所有的，它應該屬於眼前的男人，而莫里斯嚴重的潔癖通常只適用於除了他們兄弟之外的人。「你不要緊張，不會讓你痛的。」

他落於眼瞼上的安撫並沒有太大的效果，康納仍顫著睫毛，身體幾乎僵硬的不敢動作，但因為整個被束縛住也無法大幅度掙扎及活動，他只能眼睜睜看著他的弟弟們對他為所欲為，內心的毛躁感漸漸成為一個巨大的怪物，從裏頭開始啃食著，他開始有種全身支離破碎的錯覺。

莫里斯解開了他襯衫前方的所有扣子，並將自己過於溫熱的手掌伸入裏頭感受著細膩且富有爆發力的冰涼觸感，黑色衣物襯著他過於蒼白的皮膚顯得有些禁慾，他忍不住垂下頭啃咬著那藏在裡頭的粉色乳尖，換得身下人渾身發顫，他輕壓著他弓起的身體，恣意地汲取。

 

當馬修倒下了手上那透明色帶著某種水果香味的潤滑液時，康納幾乎無法停止全身的顫抖，那不知道是被冷的還是被嚇的，口中發中了細若蚊蠅的低泣，每當他恐慌或是焦躁時，總是冀望著某個安穩——他的弟弟們就為他製造了許多次避風港——而他現在卻不知為何腦中想起的是應該在警局待機的HK800。

他才與自己搭檔了一個月，卻發現他那不似仿生人的過多情緒，卻又有著像是仿生人才有的藍色清澈雙眼，過於公事公辦的語氣，卻做著人類才會有的偷懶舉動，他的觸摸過於溫柔、揉搓他頭髮溫暖的手掌......，那感覺讓他無法真的認為他是仿生人。  
『真看不出來，原來康納警探也喜歡被這樣安撫嗎？』  
雖然他也知道對方並不希望與自己搭檔。

 

「啊......！」莫里斯朝著那一張一闔的穴口伸入了一個指節，將他已經游移的神智拉回，身上的桎梏讓他無法大幅度的掙扎，而從尾椎傳來的細密刺激卻使得他弓起了身體，仰起的頸脖也帶起了被一同牽制的大腿，讓後頭的蜜穴完全暴露在他的弟弟面前，也讓他更好侵入那與表面溫度不同的溫暖肉穴裡，他已經將指頭完全進入那炙熱的地方按壓抽插著。「不...不嗯...。」

他的拒絕對他們來說就像是一種欲拒還迎的態度，反而讓他們更加的貪婪於他。

「噓...哥哥。」馬修跨到了床頭，彎下身子在他略紅的耳珠上咬了一口，然後伸著舌尖舔入了那耳殼內，上頭傳來令他滿意的呻吟，他卻在那聲泣嘆中聽見他厭惡的仿生人之名，這讓他幾乎沒有控制好自己的力道，但在他要用更大的力氣啃咬時，被莫里斯扯住了嘴角。  
「嘶...。」  
「馬修，你是不是該戴上你自己帶來的口枷，以免你咬傷哥哥。」

「......閉嘴，死木頭。」馬修狠咬了一口莫里斯的手指，他如願的嚐到了腥甜的味道，像是把氣出在他身上之後，才納納的放開了口，康納看著眼前的人用手指將自己的領帶扯開，他的雙胞胎兄弟那與自己相似的卻帶著陰鬱的褐色眼睛像是要將自己連肉帶骨的吞噬，康納不自覺分心看著那總是出現過激語言的雙唇在說話的其間露出了裏頭的虎牙，用著像是審訊犯人的語氣質問著，「康納，這三個月以來第一次自殺未遂是以什麼方式?」

「我...。」他張著嘴，卻無法忽視著後頭莫里斯已伸入的第二根擴張的手指，他甚至可以感受到那指節分明又且指甲修剪整齊的形狀。「試圖...哈嗯...將自己溺斃...。」

原本僅僅只是個意外，但在康納的刻意操縱下卻差點將這意外成真。

他的聲音斷斷續續，甚至多次差點咬到舌頭，康納鬼使神差的乖乖回應著馬修的問題，雖然聲音細小，但在這安靜到可以清楚聽到男人在他下體抽插的水聲的環境下，他的聲音卻又沒那麼讓人無法聽見，甚至那帶著黏膩及顫抖的沙啞嗓音像是讓正在分食他身體的兩個男人的催情劑。

「很好，康納。」康納聽到了拉鍊拉開的聲響，那聲音近在耳旁，伴著馬修常用來哄著犯人的溫柔口氣，他的頭被有些粗魯的扳到側邊，然後嘴唇被一個粗大的炙熱物體直接抵著，他可以清楚嗅聞到那東西自然帶著的腥壇氣味，上頭已經溢出的前液沾了在他的唇上，他暫時還沒嘗到味道，「張開嘴巴乖乖舔它，哥哥。」

「唔嗚...」康納無法也不能拒絕，他被馬修捏住了鼻子，然後在他無法呼吸而下意識張開了嘴的當下，硬撐著他的熾熱凶器直接搗入喉中，另隻手扣著他的嘴角，以防他咬下。

那東西似乎故意直接往後直接頂入了咽喉處，強烈的作嘔感不由分說的直接讓他逼出了眼淚，迷離的琥珀色眼睛眨個兩下就落下幾滴，像無聲的求饒。

但那強烈的作嘔感擠壓著入侵者的凶器也持續擠壓著那空的什麼都沒有的胃袋，除了竄上的胃酸被自己壓回去外，他根本無法吐出任何東西，連帶著那些可憐的嗚咽也被他一併吞入腹中，馬修挑著眉欣賞著康納脹紅的可憐臉蛋，手指還捏著他的鼻子並用著他的口腔持續抽送著，那強烈的窒息以及缺氧感讓他頭暈目眩，就在他覺得下一秒就可能會窒息的時候，他卻同時放開了手以及抽出了在口腔內肆虐的性器。

「咳嗚...咳咳。」斷送的氧氣突然送上腦部，他的身體裡的每個細胞都爭先恐後的饞食著每一口呼吸帶入的氧循環，而在他身體如此放鬆的情況下，他感覺到後頭的手指已經被抽出，而再次侵入的是比手指要大得多的性器，那又脹又酸頓痛感讓他開始掙扎了起來。「不...哈啊...太...太大了。」

「不會太大，哥哥又不是第一次吃我的陰莖了。」莫里斯沒有停頓，甚至心情好的能夠調笑幾句，他稍稍落了幾個安撫地親吻，然後一個挺腰就將那漲大的性器緩緩塞入已經柔軟許多的後穴中，他雙手抱著被拉扯而抬高的大腿，變換著角度後終於全部沒入，他安撫似啄吻著康納臉上乾涸的淚痕以及上頭可愛的小痣，感受著已經提高的體溫，他唇貼在他臉上喃喃著，「哥哥裡面好棒，好溫暖。」

「哥哥，那第三個呢？第三個是你用自己的配槍試圖自戕吧，不過卻被你最討厭的蓋文發現並阻止了吧。」康納感覺脖子上約束著大腿的扣繩被解開，大腿頓時無力的被莫里斯托著換了個側姿。

他的雙手仍被約束著無法互相靠近，所以康納被莫里斯扭成了上半身微側，而下半身的一邊大腿被他抱在懷中，兩人幾乎是沒有間隙的密合在一塊，讓莫里斯的性器完全沒入他的身體裏頭，然後緩緩的、帶著規律的抽動著。

「阿嗯...。」那從尾椎竄動的快感幾乎將他淹沒，胸口那不安以及躁動的感覺被暫時壓下，他幾乎爽的捲起腳趾尖，大腿那傳來陣陣抽搐感，似乎在下個動作就會痙攣。

康納順從的含入馬修遞來的性器，用舌頭在那傘狀的頭部上打轉，他記得這東西給他帶來的窒息感，在舔弄時甚至微微顫抖著舌尖。  
他在上頭嘗到了帶著腥壇味的前液，他可以感覺到在給予些許刺激那東西可能就可以達到高潮，他捲起舌頭墊在性器下頭包覆著舔弄，然後帶著些艱難吞吐著過大的性器，他可以感受到那摩擦於舌面上的突起的血管，感受著那事物再次於他的喉頭間抽插，他感覺自己真的快被這粗長的東西桶穿，耳邊落下的親吻沒有掩蓋住馬修那幾近高潮的低吼。

那炙熱帶著濃重腥味的白灼液體完全噴灑在他臉上，濃稠的液體有些黏著在睫毛上，在他眨眼的動作下滑落，落於嘴邊的被他伸出的腥紅舌尖舔去，他嘗到了苦澀還有過於腥濃的味道。

「射了滿臉呢，哥哥。」在馬修開始動作後就一直埋在深處沒有動作的莫里斯調笑了聲，然後直起了身子稍稍動了動胯間，他們做過了不只一次，在兩三次的抽插後很快就找到了可以讓身下人發出尖泣的位置。「以後要舉槍，可不要舉錯了。」

「唔──!」康納不知是因為快感的關係還是肢體僵直太久，如莫里斯所料的發出了某種可憐兮兮的泣音，他沙啞又帶著壓抑的喘息被馬修奪去，男人細細描繪著他下唇的線條，然後輕輕放入口中啃咬，那聲泣音變得更加破碎又帶著壓抑。

「第二次是在家中試圖自縊，被剛好回到家的我給阻止的。」馬修伸手解開了康納手上的項圈的鍊子，並將只能在莫里斯懷中顫抖的青年拉過了身子。  
莫里斯藉著馬修的力道一個使力，就著插入的姿勢將他從躺姿拉起，讓他幾乎是坐在他性器上頭，而面對著眼前的雙胞胎兄弟，莫里斯雙手抱著康納的大腿，從馬修這角度可以清楚的看到那吞吐著巨大性器穴口被撐開的樣貌，他忍不住舔了舔略為乾燥的嘴唇。

「你知道我想做什麼嗎？康納。」馬修的聲音傳到他耳邊，康納幾乎沒辦法思考，他渾身疲倦的倒在後頭的人身上，而那粗長的性器在每次刻意的小幅度抽插時帶起的陣陣痠麻感讓他只能細細的呻吟，康納勉強撐著眼──睫毛上頭還有他弟弟的傑作，在不斷眨眼間滴落，他看著眼前與自己相似的面龐。

「別太久，別讓他受傷。」  
「我知道，反正你會阻止我。」

康納在意識朦朧間聽到他們之間的對話，下身傳來的刺激快感讓他腦袋不太好使，直到他看到了馬修拉起了他項圈上的繩子，從剛才兩次的經驗他馬上就知道對方要做甚麼。

「等...阿...哈阿...。」那拉緊的繩子幾乎將他吊起，不算是突然的窒息感讓他張大了口試圖呼吸，他抓緊了眼前馬修的衣服，口中發出了嗚咽帶著哭泣的尾音，渾身顫顫的發抖，可憐的樣貌讓馬修很快就鬆了手，所以窒息的痛苦並沒有持續很久，在被放開時他重重的跌回了莫里斯身上，那剛才被吊起的失重感讓他恐懼，後頭粗長的凶器再次頂到了底部，那經過太多刺激的後穴痙攣，將入侵體內的東西絞緊，康納根本沒有力氣喊叫，甚至前方的性器都在沒人觸碰的情況下達到高潮，白濁的液體濺到了馬修身上的警察制服上，看起來格外的淫糜。

「...」康納連說話呻吟的力氣都沒緩過來，只能發出如同啜泣般小小的細吟。

「...那這就加上你第五次跳樓被我阻止的那次吧。」莫里斯親吻了康納汗濕的鬢角，在上頭嘗到了他的氣味，他們不得不對他心軟，但又因為康納實在太過多次而必須給予些懲罰，讓這個被恐懼控制的人可以在做這些傷害自己的事情時想到他們。

他們需要他。

他們當然知道康納為何變成這副德行──對於密閉狹小空間的恐懼、對於某些細小事物就產生的壓力，在這幾個月來甚至放大到會出現自殺的傾向，他們不該放任他那麼多次的未遂，而是出現第一次之後就該著手處理，他們差點失去了他。

「已經沒有人會這樣對你了。」馬修跪到了床上，吮吻著康納微張的薄唇，那裏已經被染上艷紅，然後他啃咬著微張的唇角，在上頭留下了更加艷紅的痕跡。「而我們不會讓你隨便死去。」

 

他們已經忘了這應該是個懲罰，又或許他們只是再次的心軟，對於這個平時強勢，發病時卻軟弱的兄長，他們既憐愛卻又依賴，那是種道不明的情緒，而他們也沒想過要真正去了解。

莫里斯抓著康納的大腿將他的身體更加打開，從他後頭往上挺入，那力道幾乎是想將自己釘入他身體裡一般，迷濛的視線中他盯著馬修相同顏色的虹膜，然後他們互相湊近，在他自身完全無法控制的被上下挺弄之下，他被他的半身親吻、啃咬，他們兩個重新抬頭的性器被男人的手完全掌握，在抽插的活動中一同被愛撫著，他可以清楚感受到手中的粗繭摩擦的感覺，這讓他頭皮發麻。

他們會做這種事情，是從什麼時候開始的。

康納被兩人夾在中間，快感從尾椎持續衝擊著大腦，口中發出的是連自己都認不太出的沙啞聲線，他的腰幾乎無法挺直，那痠麻的感覺持續在後頭脹滿著，他聽到莫里斯在耳邊的喘息，然後一口咬住了他的肩膀，將那高潮的溫度直接灌入了腸道內，他也因此而痙攣的發出一些哀鳴。

「阿...好熱...嗚阿...。」這時的疼痛對他來說已經是快感的一部分，肩上傳來的刺痛感讓他清醒了些許，但他也知道這件事情還沒結束。

他的項圈被拉扯往後，康納感覺全身黏膩，那些汗水及一些不明的液體與後頭的身軀緊密的攪和在一起，他可以感受到肩頸上的呼吸，既短促又黏膩，莫里斯輕舔著他在白皙肩頭上製造出的牙印，像是宣示著什麼似的。

莫里斯高潮的性器沒有被抽出，他在康納的後穴被那快要高潮的炙熱咬緊，直接在裏頭又硬脹了起來，他可以清楚的感受到那熾熱的凶器在他體內撐開的感受，他甚至有些難耐的扭動了身子。

「亨恩...」馬修像是在描繪著與他有著相似面容的臉龐，他的親吻安撫的點點從眉間眼瞼往下，然後輕輕奪去呼吸，他如願地聽到康納那聲舒服的嘆息。  
他的手指輕觸著莫里斯與康納連結的地方，然後在康納繃得有些緊的會陰部那打著圈，馬修滿意的聽到了他的兩個兄弟同時發出的呻吟聲。

「馬修...不行，進不來的。」像是知道他要做甚麼似的，康納開始想要掙扎，被後頭的莫里斯架住了雙腿，隨即將他大腿上的扣環扣住小腿，頓時康納的腳只能呈現彎曲的姿態，而原本在會陰部打轉的手指往那幾乎已經吃滿了的後穴塞入，「痛...不...。」

幾乎是有些硬撐的擠入那已經被莫里斯的陰莖撐開的後穴，那裡周圍艷紅，皺褶幾乎被撫平，在那周圍一抹就滿手的黏稠液體，所以馬修可以毫無窒礙往裏頭鑽入了一隻手指，並且感受著裏頭柔軟吸附著自己的肉壁，還有另一頭隱隱跳動的事物。

「沒事，康納，放鬆。」莫里斯親咬著康納透著粉色的後脖子，感受著他的氣味及少有的溫暖，上頭的軟肉被帶著銳利虎牙的利齒輕啃，他們可以感受到康納身上泛起了陣陣的顫慄，馬修俯上輕輕吻去他落下的眼淚，然後舌頭鑽入了他微張的口腔，他在裏頭舔著他的齒列，吮吸著那無處安放的舌尖。

 

「你看，你可以的。」不知道過了多久，康納只能感受到胸前的乳尖已經被捏的腫脹不堪，從上頭隱隱傳來的刺痛讓他無法忽視，但後頭的痠麻脹痛感卻因為另個異物的進入被完全放大，那被撐到極致的穴口幾乎快要被撕裂，原本就已經呈現充血般的艷色，現在看過去就更加的充滿血絲，似乎在輕輕刺激就會裂開，他從喉頭中發出了窒息般的嗚咽。

「痛...不要!!!痛!!!放手，不!!!」康納的掙扎被壓制著，生理的眼淚無法控制的從眼框中流出，然後被眼前的半身舔去，腿上的束縛著的扣環被拉開，他幾乎是被對折般的壓在了兩人中間，兩個都要完全進入實在是太難了，不只康納痛的全身冒著冷汗，在他身體裡的兩人也因為擠壓而低喘著氣息，並且用著各種方式讓眼前的人稍稍放鬆身子。

裡頭太暖了，那緊緻又柔軟的肉壁在馬修進入前端而已就緊緊吸附著，他們也知道太過勉強他了，所以單單進入了前端，就開始緩緩的做著抽插的運動。

「阿...太...太大了...好脹。」

康納的下半身幾乎沒了知覺，僅剩下脹痛以及痠麻的刺激，原本恐懼或著慌亂的情緒早已消失不見，而侵入他的兩個肉刃似乎已經捉拿到了訣竅，在一進一出之間找到了某種默契，平時其他事情相斥的兩人卻這時在他身上合作了起來，這不禁讓康納有些哭笑不得。

他們沒有讓他的分神持續太久，下身的挺跨輪流侵占著那緊緊吸附著自己的入口，讓康納幾乎無法招架，那裡被不斷的重複撐開摩擦，裡頭似乎已經被它們肏出專屬於他們的形狀，原本單單只有疼痛不適的感覺中，在不斷的刺激下逐漸變成某種撓人的快感，讓他幾乎只能弓起身體承受著這荒誕的性事。

他們可以清楚感覺到康納微張著的唇溢出的沙啞聲音從原本疼痛的哀鳴慢慢變成了帶著歡愉的嘆息，他們分別在他身上不同的位置落下鼓勵及讚許的親吻，康納雙手緊緊抓著馬修的頸脖，而背部整個靠在後頭的莫里斯身上，他們的汗水還是什麼其他的液體和在一起，直到最後一刻，他腦袋昏脹，仍無法記憶起自己為何最後會與他們演變至此。

/

仿生人伸手握住了略為冰冷的把手，並沒有轉動，只是在手把上簇緊了拳，他優秀的掃描技術已經大致了解這間建築裡所有的設備，包括可能連屋主都不清楚的密錄系統都已經先行關閉，而這種簡單防小偷的電子鎖是沒辦法將他拒於門外的。

仿生人額角的LED轉黃了一瞬，他盯著那深色的門扉，處理器卻擅自重新檢視了今早與隊長之間的對話。

「隊長，經過這29天又14小時的驗證，我認為康納警探並不適合與我搭檔。」HK800連門也沒有敲，他逕自闖入了隊長辦公室，朝著裏頭的帶著眼鏡的黑人女性張口就說到，他的言行舉止太不像是個仿生人了，從外表看起來就像是個穿著邋遢，紮著馬尾的中年暴躁老頭，除了某些言語中透露出如同仿生人的計算言詞以及那個額角上的LED光圈讓他像是個仿生人之外。

「何以見得?」似乎已經習慣了自家仿生人副隊長如此冒失的行徑，阿曼達頭也沒抬，僅只有挑起了眼角，在細框眼鏡後方的狹長眼睛總是帶著精密的計算，在這個仍有著男性主義的警察體制中少有的女性隊長有著一個強大的手腕以及雷厲風行的作風，她的很多做法似乎比起仿生人更加會將自身利益最大化，所以在這個地位上她幾乎無法被撼動，HK800每次看到她的眼睛都這麼想著──還好他沒有與她敵對。

「這是他這個月第3次的翹班了，包括他精神上的不穩定，還有一些自殺未遂的紀錄。」HK800瞟了一眼自己座位對面那乾淨到幾乎會讓人以為是空桌的位置，僅僅只有上面的名牌昭示著那是有主人的座位，他在這快一個月的時間內與他共事兩個案件，也見識過了人類的高超辦事效率，但那不穩定的情緒以及精神上的疾病讓他變成了一種不定時炸彈，他從根本上認為康納·德卡特這個人並不適合警察這分工作。「從他患有恐慌以及幽閉恐懼症這點就值得讓人懷疑他在攻堅或是其他任務上的可信性了。」

這話語言重了，HK800自己也知道所謂的適不適合能夠評斷的人就在眼前，但他也知道自己能夠做這樣的評價，他也有這資格。

「漢克，在你與他共事的這29天又14小時之內他對於任務上有任何疏失嗎？」阿曼達仍然沒有將頭抬起，反而將那上挑的眼眉收回，再次埋首於手上捏著的文件之中，似乎對於仿生人的抗議以及越矩的行為沒有太大的情緒，言詞中甚至有種不明所以的嘆息。「如果沒有，那就無法構成你所謂的不適合的理由。」

「阿曼──」  
「夠了漢克，你是副隊長，該做的事情我已經交代下去，而你必須聽從我的指令。」這時黑人女性才終於抬頭正視著站在眼前的HK800警用仿生人，眉眼間充滿著對於這話題的不耐煩，他甚至空出了一隻手朝他揮了揮。「去做你該做的事，別辜負我對你的期望與看法。」

 

「他媽我才不在乎。」他走出辦公室前丟下了這句話，頭也不回。

 

但他也沒有想到自己最後會站在這個地方──他的搭檔，康納·德卡特的家門前。

HK800收回了思緒，他在前面已經按了三次電鈴，裡面並沒有任何動靜，而經過他的掃描及分析，他篤定這房屋內的主人一定在家中的前提下，他逕自解開了那個電子鎖進入屋內。

這是為了他的搭檔安全，畢竟對方有自殺傾向，他對自己有些失控的舉動打上了一個預防針。

屋裡的裝飾過於簡單了，幾乎是僅只有黑白兩色的搭配，但四周的牆面往外拉開，有些微刻意製造出的空間加大感，雖裝飾簡單，但卻又有某種特殊的設計感，於空氣中帶著某種安神的薰香。

「喵──」  
在踏進屋內的第一步，旁邊的角落突然竄出了一隻黑色的生物，是隻漂亮的黑貓，牠一雙金色的眼睛在黑暗中發著光亮，帶著不明的意味朝牠叫了一聲，叫聲並不尖銳也不刺耳，仿生人並沒有多餘的觸摸或是其他行為，他看得出貓被打理得很好，對於陌生的仿生人牠並沒有再靠近一步，逕自渡步離開。

視覺接受器已經完全掃描了這間房屋內的所有細節，並且關閉了那些隱藏在角落的密錄器，緩步走到了客廳中央，他看到了櫃子中擺放整齊的酒罐以及藥物──康納是沒有酗酒習慣，但似乎會飲用少許酒類幫助入眠，或許會兌著藥物一同服用──仿生人不自覺的為人類的身體感到擔憂。

他判斷這是他自身異常後仍保有的不傷害人類原則引發出的情緒代碼。

走到了另一邊後，他聽到了從浴室傳來的水聲。

沒有多做猶豫，仿生人拔腿走向了那打著霧的玻璃門前，它虛掩著，裏頭明顯的霧氣蒸騰滾動，導致原本可以朦朧見物的玻璃門是完全呈現白茫一片，而那些霧氣從那未閉合的門縫中張牙舞爪地湧出，漢克沒有多做念想，直接推門進入了蘊染著水氣的浴室。

入眼所見，人類仰躺在浴缸裡頭，頭部往後靠著，脖子以下都埋入了溫熱的水中，裏頭霧氣蒸騰，但對於仿生人來說視線沒有太大的影響，他可以清楚的看到對方似乎因為聽到了動靜而抬了抬頭。

「原來是你......，現在警察都可以這樣隨意闖入民宅嗎？」他的聲音迴盪在這個算是寬敞的浴室內，聽起來有些朦朧感，從口氣中也聽不出情緒。「還是只限定仿生人警察?」

「我是基於你的安全上的考量進入的。」畢竟你有自殺傾向，後頭的話沒有說出，但他知道對方可以了解他後頭沒有說完的話語。

沒有等到康納的應答，漢克直接穿過了像是屏障般的霧氣，走到了浴缸旁邊，音頻接受器接收的是從他鮮少散落的前髮上低落的水珠打在水面上的聲音，還有人類那略微沉重的呼吸聲，他聽到了人類小小的嘆息。

「如你所見，我沒事，你可以走了吧，好搭檔。」他將身體往後靠了些，原本垂著的頭往後靠到了浴缸邊，從水裡露出了充滿著傷痕的鎖骨，人類豪不在意仿生人的審視目光，康納過於白皙的皮膚所見之處被熱水蒸騰成了粉紅色，那琥珀色的眼睛在這過於明亮的燈光下也閃著光芒，下方明顯的黑色素沉澱則彰顯著這身體的主人這幾天並沒有睡個好覺。

他可以不需在意這個的，漢克這才發現自己開始不自覺的注意起他的人類搭檔的私生活。

「...」仿生人沒有回答，他擅自掃描了康納身上所有的痕跡，分析過後他有96%的可能遭到了疑似性虐待的情形。

人類脖子上戴著的黑色皮製項圈，周圍的皮膚甚至拉出了暗紅色的勒痕、手腕已經被水浸的濕透的包紮，上頭還隱隱透著血色，漢克判斷康納這傷口可能是近期自殺未遂後的證據，而傷口未完全癒合的情形下，他可以預估那是這幾天的事情、而軀體上展現著的所有傷痕無不是在性事上的主動者佔有慾所造成的。

「你在看甚麼。」人類閉上了眼睛，那過長的睫毛上仍帶著未落下的水珠，他的聲音沒有情緒，甚至變得有些呢喃，他聽起來疲倦極了。「怎麼，你看起來想說些甚麼。」

私生活混亂、情緒不穩定、濫用藥物、自殺傾向，但對於工作上卻意外認真及專注。

在與他搭檔前調查過他的資歷背景太過乾淨，那並不像是有著如此複雜疾病的人會有的乾淨背景，私下調查後卻發現其實比起他所想的更加的複雜，還包括他的兩個兄弟。

這種人通常會成為罪犯、或是一個社會上的不定時炸彈，而他卻成為了警察。

HK800並不否認他對他有些微的興趣，即使他仍然認為他並不適合與自己搭檔，更甚不適合警察這個職業。

「今早我與隊長談過了。」漢克忍不住伸手捏住了扣在那白皙脖子上的黑色項圈，他半蹲下身子，而人類卻也異常順從抬起了下巴任他將那束的過緊的情趣用品給鬆綁，那上頭印著好一陣子不會消失的痕跡。「雖然我還是秉持著你不適合與我搭檔的態度，但我也不是不能夠有所退讓。」

仿生人的的手指在解開項圈的過程中一直觸碰到那滾動的喉結，他明顯感覺到對方的壓力值上升，但人類面部表情仍然不見緊張感，甚至仍用著那漂亮的琥珀色眼睛直視著自己，被熱氣染成了淡紅色的唇微微抿著，帶著些微的倔強。

仿生人明顯感覺到軟體不穩定，但他自檢沒有異常。

「如果我沒理解錯誤的話，你的意思應該是要我配合你的...校正？」他原本安放在水底下的手突然伸出抓住了仿生人解開了項圈而抽走的手腕，他的聲音沙啞但卻清晰的迴盪在浴室間，漢克看到那被熱水燙出的粉紅色指尖，以及手腕上那抹落下的豔紅血跡。「算是你的退讓?還是說那只是你這個仿生人的程序計算告訴你我可以接受這樣的校正？」

康納覺得可笑極了，連他都覺得自己沒有救了，居然有個仿生人試圖想要矯正自己這種無法控制的脫序行為，而那個安卓似乎並沒有任何開玩笑的意圖，雖然他也懷疑他是不是根本沒有表情變化模組。

「這並不能稱為校正，康納警探。」HK800盯著康納帶著自嘲般的嘴角，上頭有著明顯的瘀痕，在那有些蒼白而染著熱氣的面頰上顯得突兀，然後他反手抓住了滲著血的手腕將人類一把從浴缸裡撈了起來。「你可以稱這個為治療......，對於你偏離正軌的精神治療。」

「...也不是不可以。」康納被有些粗魯的拉起，從他抓著的那隻手上傳來強烈的刺痛感，但他沒有任何對於疼痛的反應，康納幾乎全身被迫的貼靠在仿生人懷中，他感覺到仿生人的另隻手攬在他的腰際，似乎是以防他往後跌，「反正差不多也該做點改變了。」

然後他感覺到仿生人本來扶著他的手往下滑去，他可以感受到仿生人那如同人類的皮膚觸感，上頭甚至還擬真了如同繭一般的粗糙，而那帶著繭的手指在人類意識到之前就逕自伸入了他後頭還帶著麻疼感的穴口。

「等...，你在做甚麼，漢克！」仿生人的力氣比他想像中的還要大的許多，即使他使出了大部分的力氣，但對於這個多天沒有好好入睡以及一日未進食的身子來說也是太過不自量力了。

「......」

仿生人沒有理會康納的掙扎，觸摸到的肉穴柔軟，指尖在上頭打轉了一陣後稍施點力氣就可以長驅而入。

裏頭的軟肉在他進入第一根手指後馬上就吸附上來，他如入無人之境般在裏頭攪動著，仿生人感覺到靠在他頸窩處的人類呼吸變得急促，他可以聽見人類的抗拒變成某種囈語、還有他手指在裏頭攪動時伴著的水聲，那本來掙扎的身軀變得柔軟，漢克額角的LED燈閃了兩圈黃光，將那從不知名之處竄出的異常代碼壓下，而現在的首要目標是...

將他的搭檔清潔乾淨。

那不需要多做擴張的後穴輕易地吞入了兩根手指，漢克稍稍施點力氣摳挖，他便感覺到裡頭流出的液體完全浸濕了他的手指。

「不清出來會鬧肚子的。」他不自覺地帶上了安撫的口氣，這是他計算後得出目前最可以控制人類情緒的言詞及安撫，但計算外的是他在他耳邊落下了幾個鼓勵的親吻。

軟體不穩定。

在那後穴裏頭的液體比他偵測到的還要來的多些，他要不時變換著手指的角度以及深度摳挖著裏頭殘留的精液，康納原本還能夠呻吟的嗓子變成了像是呢喃的嘆息，他雙腿發軟，從後頭不斷竄上的刺激以及帶著酸麻疼痛的快感讓他腦袋暈眩發白，原本僅只是粉紅色的皮膚現在已經因為情慾帶上了艷紅色，他的氣息埋在仿生人身上，而漢克可以感覺到人類的性器頂著他的身體，不自主的挺腰摩擦著。

他的人類搭檔雙手抱著他的頸子，完全沒有保留的將身體的所有重量掛在仿生人身上，而這時感覺裏頭的東西清得差不多的漢克，將手指從康納的後穴中抽出時甚至發出了如同他晚上飲用的紅酒開瓶時會有的聲音，他可以明顯感覺到人類的體溫上升了攝氏1.5度。

漢克將康納抱起，他感受著懷中的身子柔軟溫熱，然後走到了一旁，那裡的牆邊上有一個突起平台，不知為何設計成了一個台階，原本應該是可以放置沐浴乳等瓶罐的地方上面空無一物，它的主人另外買了個架子掛在另一邊。

那幾乎滾燙的雙臀觸碰到冰涼的磁磚時，康納發出了小小的抗議，仿生人沒有漏聽他的每一聲嗚咽，但他沒有任何表態，漢克將他的姿勢擺好位置後，走到另一邊將那裝滿瓶罐的架子放到了距離平台較近的位置。

「夠了漢克，你就不能不管我嗎？」

仿生人欲再次觸碰那軟靠在牆壁上的人類時被拍開了手，康納那雙總是帶著無辜的密色雙眼蘊滿了水氣，他拉下了掛在旁邊的毛巾狠狠將自己裹起，把白皙皮膚上的傷痕掩蓋，仿生人沒有理會人類的出爾反爾。

「很抱歉，不能。」

漢克有些粗魯的拉開了幾乎沒什麼實質遮掩作用的毛巾，康納也沒有什麼太大的反抗，他只是直直瞪著眼前的仿生人，而對方無視他的視線，用著花灑擅自將他的身體打濕，逕自在他身上抹上了帶著茶樹精油的沐浴露，細細地從那泛紅圓潤的肩頭開始塗抹，那蔓延起來的泡沫就像是他們之間有些旖旎的氛圍。

「哼恩...。」人類的乳尖過於敏感了，在過程中無意地觸摸都會讓康納不自主地弓起身子，然後發出那過於黏膩的呻吟，也許他也只是想遮掩那比起本尊過於精神的分身。

帶著些微的惡意，或著說他鮮少出現的情緒化，漢克用著略為粗糙的手掌將那精神奕奕的炙熱性器掌握於手中，藉著沐浴露的潤滑開始上下嚕動著。

「不...阿...。」

人類因為他這樣的舉動將身子幾乎捲曲起來，雙手無力地想將壓制住自己的仿生人推開，卻是徒勞，他將自己的下唇咬的腫脹不堪，在下個換氣間被仿生人奪去。

軟體不穩定。

仿生人並不理解，這個動作是在他的計算之前，但他也沒有打算讓自己更深入了解，漢克含吮著那並不豐厚的下唇，抿於口中啃咬著，那精密的舌部生物組件探入了與表皮溫度不同的熾熱口腔內，在裡頭翻動著，不需進食的他吞入了人類的喘息呻吟以及唾液。

當那白濁的液體噴灑在仿生人的手掌時，康納幾乎脫力的靠在冰冷的磁磚上，他渾身發燙也全身無力，腦袋混亂攪成一團，他閉著眼等待著高潮的餘韻過去，再次張開眼時，就瞧見了漢克舔去了沾在手上的白濁。

「你...不要分析。」康納幾乎不用照鏡子就知道自己的臉是脹紅的，仿生人的身體幾乎全濕，他穿著仿生人的警用制服，且將銀灰的半長髮紮在後頭，他一直想不透為何模控生命要做出一個中年人的仿生人，而那帶著某種情緒的藍色眼睛看向他時，讓康納不自覺的撇過了頭。

「......去你的仿生人。」

 

/  
入眼所見的黑暗、狹小這次並沒有透著光線，他仍然試著大口喘氣，那經過鼻腔所嗅聞的氣味像是某種生物正在腐爛的噁心氣息，他聽不見自己的張口喊叫，即使他知道自己正在歇斯底里的抓撓著那似乎不存在的牆壁。

他使勁地敲打著哭喊著，他知道他已經盡全力喊叫了，喉嚨甚至發出抗議般的灼熱，刺痛的讓他有嘗到了血腥味的錯覺，但他仍然沒有聽到任何的聲響。

包括他自己的呼救。

他幾乎放棄了，在這個狹小的空間裡他連張開手腳的位置也沒有，他只能讓自己學著像是剛出生的嬰兒，緊緊抱著大腿。

『砰！』

突然一個巨大的敲擊聲讓他回過神，他的眼前的黑暗突然被撞開了一個口子，那照進黑暗中的光芒延伸到他的腳背上，閃閃發光。

「康納，沒事了！」他聽到了稚幼的嗓音在外頭向他呼喊，然後一雙略為不同大小的手掌向他伸來，他的世界不再寂靜，他甚至可以聽到自己喉頭滾動的嗚咽。

他張了張嘴。

 

「沒事了。」

漢克將康納置放在柔軟的床舖上，他睡著的姿勢就像是蜷曲的蝦子般，充滿了不安全感。

仿生人輕輕的在他眉間落下一吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 或許之後會寫幾個短篇U_U


End file.
